(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cooker, and more particularly, to an electric cooker with a multi-layered bottom plate assembly, which is formed in a rounded shape including a flat surface.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooker with a multi-layered bottom plate assembly is assembled through a high frequency induction heating method. Korean unexamined patent No. 1998-43015 discloses such a cooker having a multi-layered bottom plate assembly through the high frequency induction heating method.
The cooker disclosed in the patent has a bottom plate formed of three layers which are different in their material.
Such a cooker is designed to improve the thermal transmission, thereby effectively cooking food using a special heating device such as a microwave oven. However, as the special heating device has to be used to cook food, it is inconvenient to use the cooker.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problem.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electric cooker that is improved in its thermal transmission and can be used without additional heating device.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides an electric cooker comprising a rounded bottom member including a flat surface for defining a food receiving space, the rounded bottom member being made of stainless steel, a thermal transmission member coupled on an outer bottom surface of the rounded bottom member, the thermal transmission member being integrated with a heating member operated by an electric source and being made of aluminum material, an insulating member for insulating the rounded bottom member from the thermal transmission member, the insulating member mounted on the thermal transmission member, a base coupled to both the heating member and the insulating member for supporting the cooker, and coupling means for coupling the insulating member, the base, and the thermal transmission member to each other.
Preferably the coupling means comprises a support plate coupled on an outer bottom surface and provided with a central hole, a fixing member inserted through a central hole of the insulating member and the central hole of the support plate, the fixing member having locking members provided at its opposite ends for securely fixing the support plate and the insulating member, and an elastic member disposed around the fixing member for biasing the insulating member to the thermal transmission member.
Preferably, the insulating member is made of an elastic material.